


Arcane Energies

by WitherAndDecay



Series: Krexie Week 2021 [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, It's just canon with minor changes, Krexie Week 2021, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, shared pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Day 6 - Soulmate AUWhen Akiridion bodies have been touched by their soulmates for the first time, that area glows blue.Krel's shoulders light up blue after being freed from the ice he was trapped in.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Series: Krexie Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Krexie Week 2021





	Arcane Energies

**Author's Note:**

> I was so stuck on an idea for a soulmate AU, so I simply changed a few things about the canon.

The girl looks taken aback. Unsurprisingly so. Ricky sprays out a random string of words, while they both stare at him. Krel waits for him to finish, then picks him back up. "Do you carry transdimentional processors?" he asks.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get an answer. He hears the bell chime behind him, and someone call out "Zoe!"

Krel quickly stuffs Ricky's head back in the backpack while the guy continues talking.

"Hisirdoux Casperan," the girl, Zoe, says back and crosses her arms. "You have _a lot_ of nerve-"

"-Yes, like _cutting in line!_ " Krel decides to say to him, which earns him a strange look from the tall human boy. 

Krel's statement goes ignored, as Zoe continues with "We were supposed to hunt niffins and get burgers, remember?"

"And _you_ are supposed to help me with _my_ problem, _remember?_ " Krel shakes the bag in front of her, feeling more than a little annoyed at this point. He doesn't care if these two know each other, this Hisirdoux still has no right to cut in front of him. Krel had been here too long, and just wants his problem fixed. 

"Wait, Toby? What are you doing here?" Krel asks when Toby runs past him and to the counter as well. Toby explains their situation, a bit too fast but Krel still makes it out. Apparently they were in danger and needed to hide, which is why they were here. Krel supposes he could forgive Hisirdoux for cutting in front of him for that. 

Zoe walks to the back of the store, the group of others following her. She opens up a door without even touching it, and Krel did feel mildly intrigued by it. Everybody starts walking through it. It would seem Krel's little problem would need to wait, as Toby invites him along on their mission.

Walking through the corridor excited Krel. There were humans doing all these _things_ without touching them. He absolutely needed whatever technology this was for himself; it was just so intriguing. 

They reached the back room, the first thing Krel noticed was boxes floating around. "Is that an anti-gravity ray!?" He really couldn't help the excitement. This place had just gotten so much more interesting. He wondered what else these 'Wizards' could do. 

* * *

Everyone, or mostly Claire and Merlin, started to argue about what their next move should be. Claire wanted to save Jim, and Merlin wanted to keep Nari safe. Krel was just confused because he didn't fully understand what was going on, but he did want to help save the world. Again. Whatever option would be best for securing that would probably be what Krel would choose. 

The arguing was clearly getting on Hisirdoux' nerves. He tells them both to stop, and that they will figure something out eventually. Krel figures he must be the leader of this group, and he knows how hard that responsibility can be. So he doesn't voice his own opinion, not wanting to pressure the other wizard too much. For whatever reason, Krel had mysteriously developed a little bit of care in this short amount of time.

* * *

As it turns out, Douxie's plan hadn't even worked. The old wizard had died, and the 'Arcane Order' had found their hiding spot. Krel fought his best beside his friends, however it only proved futile. These beings were too strong, and easily bested everyone. The blue one used their staff to shoot ice out at everyone, which had caused them all to be in cased in it. 

Everyone except Krel had been taken away by the Order, and so he was trapped in the ice all alone. He couldn't move, and for the first time he was experiencing cold in his Akiridion form. This ice had to be extremely cold and powerful if it was making him this cold. He had been up to the Earth's moon, where it is beyond freezing, and he was fine. 

Krel tried moving, tried to break free. That too, was pointless. He was definitely frozen solid and there was nothing he could do. He would just have to wait until someone found him, but he had no idea how likely that was. He could be here all night, or for the rest of his existence even. What if the Order got their hands on these seals while he was trapped here? He wanted to help, but he _couldn't_.

He accidentally let out a low groan due to the cold of the ice. He was really started to feel it now and it was unpleasant. 

"Krel!" he hears his name being called, but in his current state couldn't make out who had said it. The ice around him breaks and he slides to the ground. At last.

It was Douxie who had saved him. He runs over, placing his hands on Krel's shoulders. A warmth instantly shoots through Krel but he figured Douxie's hands were just warm. "What happened?" Douxie asks.

Krel lifts his head, looking directly at Douxie and getting ready to tell him what had happened. The warmth in his shoulders then stared to turn into a tingly feeling and at the same time Douxie's eyes widened with confusion. Then he squinted them, quickly removing his hands from Krel's shoulders. 

Krel looks to his shoulders, freaking out when he realises they have started to glow bright blue. "A-re you, serious!?" he exclaims through shivers. "It's... _you_!?" 

"Wh-what's happening?" Douxie points to him, looking very concerned.

No, Krel couldn't think about this right now. He would have to freak out about this human boy being his soulmate later. For now he needs to focus on saving the world. So he doesn't tell Douxie what was happening. He only said it's not important. 

Despite knowing he needs to focus, Krel just could not help thinking about it. He had met his freaking _soulmate_. He had never particularly cared for finding whoever it may be before, but here he was. Krel cared. He doesn't even know if he was going to like Douxie. He doesn't even know if they would survive the current apocalypse and actually get to know him.

Of all the times there was to find out, this had to be the worst.

* * *

Maybe it would not be so bad, being soulmates with the wizard. After actually working with him, talking to him even just a little bit, had made Krel like him. Perhaps this was Krel getting too ahead of himself, but if Douxie's magic and Krel's tech were so compatible, as they learned from making the time trap, maybe they would be just as compatible.

It was a great experience too, getting to tinker with magic for the first time. Krel would love the chance to do it again, after all of this was over. Douxie picked up the time trap, and put his arm around Krel's shoulders, pulling him just a bit closer. 

When Douxie touched the glowing marks on Krel's shoulders though, he felt warmth again. A fuzzy sort of warmth, but something else. It was like Krel was sensing or feeling Douxie's emotions. There was satisfaction, determination and acceptance. But what was Douxie accepting?

"Is there are part of the plan you're not telling me?" Krel decides to question.

Douxie looks back at him questioningly, and Archie does the same thing to Douxie. "I just mean... I feel like you're accepting something, but I'm not sure what it can be. We're going to get through this, you know."

"I know we will. No matter the cost, I'll make sure you and all the others are safe in the end," Douxie replies, removing his arm from Krel's body. All the feelings Krel could sense go as well.

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Douxie tells as he starts making his way to the exit, Archie following close behind. "Just stick to the plan, and I'll see you up there."

"You better be all right when I do."

"I'll be fine, Krel." He wasn't doing a very good job at reassuring Krel. He could just feel that something was going to happen. He couldn't lose his soulmate. They had only just found each other, even though Krel was the only one who knew about it. He just wonders how humans find their soulmates, if Douxie is so clueless.

* * *

Watching Douxie falling was making Krel's core feel like it was about to shatter. The worst part is, dying was probably part of the plan for Douxie. After the initial shock of seeing his soulmate plummeting to the ground, he started running in the direction of where he thought he was going to land. Krel wasn't sure what he could do, just anything to break the fall. But he was too late.

Douxie's body hit the ground, with a burst of blue magic occurring at the same time. Krel fell to his knees, feeling the impact of the fall within his own body. It was agony. He felt so weak and couldn't even move. All he could do was kneel there, staring at his lifeless soulmate and feeling all that pain. 

The warmth Douxie had created in Krel's body was fading, and he wanted to cry out. He'd never hurt so bad. Everyone else had run over by now, worried more for Douxie than Krel. What was it like for humans? Could they feel their soulmate getting hurt? Could they feel them die?

Krel takes a quick glance to both shoulders, noticing the fresh blue mark fading away. The warmth was completely gone, and a paralysing pain shoots through his entire being. This time Krel could not keep the cry inside. He let it out, falling onto his side. He laid there, next to Douxie. Feeling him die. Watching him die. He could do nothing but experience it all. 

He felt multiple people put their hands on him. He could hear muffled voices. All he could focus on was his soulmate and the internal pain. The pain which was slowly fading to an emptiness. Of all the ways this day could have ended, experiencing his soulmate die was not something Krel would have even imagined. 

He could barely keep his eyes open. His senses were numbing, the feeling of hands on his body was fading. The pain of the impact of Douxie's fall was fading. His consciousness was fading. Krel just wanted to close his eyes and have all of this disappear. 

So he did. 

Krel closed his eyes, cold taking over his body and the image of Douxie being the last thing he sees before darkness.


End file.
